The Muffin Song
by Kawaii-babi
Summary: So we all know Sisqo's famous thong song... so what were to happen if Eric Delko, a muffin, and the Thong Song came into contact? Read and find out!


**The Muffin Song**

**Written by: Kawaii-babi**

**Edited by: Bob the Rainbow Muffin**

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything CSI: Miami realated. If I did, I would be married to Eric Delko. Sadly, my dream will not come true, so I will have to deal with pictures. Very hot pictures. Very hot shirtless pics. I also don't own The Thong Song. It belongs to the incredible Sisqo, who obviously has a very christian mind. Please note the sarcasm right there. I do own a muffin though. By the way, I know that Eric doesn't have a kid... but just imagine he did.

* * *

_

Eric Delko was sitting on his bed one day, talking on his cell to his latest fling when suddenly, his daughter walked up to him with something in her hand.

"Daddy, what's this?" she asked, opening her hand to reveal, a muffin. Eric just smioled and went into dream land.

"_This thing right here  
Is lettin all the ladies know  
What guys talk about  
You know  
The finer things in life  
Hahaha  
Check it out_

_Ooh dat taste so scandalous  
And ya know another flavor couldn't handle it  
See ya making that thing in that big round dish  
Making it taste so delicious_

_Uh  
Ya like to make those chocolate spots  
Tastes alot better than tater tots  
Tastes so awesome with soda pop  
Or also with a medium mocha_

_It had lots of chocolate chunks chunks  
Bumps like what what what  
I like the muffin butt butt  
Uh  
I think to sing it again  
It had lots of chocolate chunks chunks  
Bumps like what what what  
All night long  
Let me eat that muffin!_

_Makes my tatse buds go da na da na  
Makes your taste buds go da na da na  
Let me eat da na da na  
That m-m-m-muffin  
Makes my tatse buds go da na da na  
Makes your taste buds go da na da na  
Girl let me eat da na da na  
That m-m-m-muffin_

_Ooh dat taste so scandalous  
And ya know another flavor couldn't handle it  
See ya making that thing in that big round dish  
Making it taste so delicious_

_Uh  
Ya like to make those chocolate spots  
Tastes alot better than tater tots  
Tastes so awesome with soda pop  
Or also with a medium mocha_

_It had lots of chocolate chunks chunks  
Bumps like what what what  
I like the muffin butt butt  
Uh  
I think to sing it again  
It had lots of chocolate chunks chunks  
Bumps like what what what  
All night long  
Let me eat that muffin!_

_Makes my tatse buds go da na da na  
Makes your taste buds go da na da na  
Let me eat da na da na  
That m-m-m-muffin  
Makes my tatse buds go da na da na  
Makes your taste buds go da na da na  
Girl let me eat da na da na  
That m-m-m-muffin_

_Makes my tatse buds go da na da na  
Makes your taste buds go da na da na  
Let me eat da na da na  
That m-m-m-muffin  
Makes my tatse buds go da na da na  
Makes your taste buds go da na da na  
Girl let me eat da na da na  
That m-m-m-muffin_

_Ooh dat taste so scandalous  
And ya know another flavor couldn't handle it  
See ya making that thing in that big round dish  
Making it taste so delicious_

_(Whoa)  
Ya like to make those chocolate spots  
Tastes alot better than tater tots  
Tastes so awesome with soda pop  
Or also with a medium mocha_

_(Whoa)  
It had lots of chocolate chunks chunks  
Bumps like what what what  
I like the muffin butt butt  
Uh  
I think to sing it again  
It had lots of chocolate chunks chunks  
Bumps like what what what  
All night long  
Let me eat that muffin!  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on_

_Yeahhhh yeah_

_Makes my tatse buds go da na da na  
Makes your taste buds go da na da na  
Let me eat da na da na  
That m-m-m-muffin  
Makes my tatse buds go da na da na  
Makes your taste buds go da na da na  
Girl let me eat da na da na  
That m-m-m-muffin_

_Makes my tatse buds go da na da na  
Makes your taste buds go da na da na  
Let me eat da na da na  
That m-m-m-muffin  
Makes my tatse buds go da na da na  
Makes your taste buds go da na da na  
Girl let me eat da na da na  
That m-m-m-muffin_

_Makes my tatse buds go da na da na  
Makes your taste buds go da na da na  
Let me eat da na da na  
That m-m-m-muffin  
Makes my tatse buds go da na da na  
Makes your taste buds go da na da na  
Girl let me eat da na da na  
That m-m-m-muffin_

_Whoa  
Uh alright  
Uh whoa yeah  
Ooh  
Whoa  
(Makes my tatse buds go da na da na)  
(Makes your taste buds go da na da na)  
(Let me eat da na da na)_

_Baby  
(That m-m-m-muffin)_

_(Makes my tatse buds go da na da na)  
(Makes your taste buds go da na da na)  
(Let me eat da na da na)  
(That m-m-m-muffin)"_

Eric then woke up from his little trace to see his daughter eating the muffin. Eric's eyes went wide.

"MY MUFFIN!" He yelled, then ran outr of the appartment, leaving his daughter to stare into space quizzically.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it. I have had 5 pixie stix and you should know, I do weird stuff when I have that many pixie stix. Isn't that right, Hippy?_


End file.
